


Good Job, Brother

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Coming In Pants, Incest, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Sibling Incest, teenage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: prompt: thor offers to give teenaged loki some kissing tips then it became something more(i changed it up a bit where Thor is reluctant to help him out)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 43





	Good Job, Brother

“Brother, it’s not the end of the world. She’s not going to dump you if you don’t kiss her right.” Thor sighs, annoyed at his younger brother’s overthinking. He’s been going on about his new girlfriend for days. She keeps trying to see him outside of class; alone, and Loki is terrified. 

“Yes she will, Thor! You don’t understand. She’s super popular and I don’t want to lose her.” The seventeen year old complains. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it? I can’t help you.” The blond says, walking towards the door, but Loki jumps in front of it. Thor rolls his eyes and crosses his large, muscular arms. This kid is pissing him off to the max. 

Loki huffs out a breath of exasperation, not sure how to respond to his brother. “I— just, can you please just give me some pointers? Tell me how to do it Thor. Please?” He asks quickly. Thor laughs loudly, but pauses when he sees his brother’s pleading face. 

“Wait. You’re serious? Oh you gotta be kidding me.” 

-

The two sit across from each other on the large bed, a bowl of miscellaneous items between them. Thor pulls out an orange and hands it to his brother. “Show me what you got.” He says and Loki stares, incredulous. 

“You’re joking.” He says flatly. 

“It’s either this or your hand, brother.” Loki rolls his eyes and grabs the fruit. He takes a breath and brings it up to his mouth, sneaking a glance over at his brother. Thor nods, a tiny smirk on his face and the boy presses it against his lips. He stays like that for a few seconds before Thor groans, “No, no, no.” 

Loki drops the fruit and looks over to his brother, questioningly. “You’re doing it all wrong, Loki. You’re kissing your girlfriend, not your grandmother’s cheek.” 

“Then what the hell do I do?” Loki has never had a girlfriend, never kissed anyone but his family members. Thor is supposed to be a good older brother and teach him this kind of stuff; not make him feel stupid.

“Can you just please show me?” Loki pleads and Thor’s eyes widen so much they look like they’re gonna pop out of their sockets. He can’t tell if Loki is messing with him. That’d be a fucked up joke.

“You can’t be serious, Loki. I’m your brother.” He says harshly, glancing over at their bedroom door to make sure it’s shut. He wouldn’t know what to say if someone heard Loki ask him that. 

“Oh, come on. No one would have to know, Thor. Please I-I’m desperate. Just this once and we’ll never have to talk about it again. Please please please.” He gets on his knees, palms pressed together and lip pouting. 

Thor rubs his temples and sighs, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I’m about to kiss my brother.” He mumbles, moving the bowl to the floor. “Come here.” Loki grins and crawls closer and sits, knees bumping into his brother’s. “You tell anyone this, and we’re both dead.” The twenty-one year old says. Loki uses his forefinger to make an X across his heart and smiles. 

“Okay, pretend I’m your girlfriend. How would you kiss me?” The boy leans in quickly, but Thor stops him with a hand on his chest. “Don’t pucker your lips like that, Loki. No one kisses that way. Open your mouth like this.” He points to his own mouth, lips partially opened and the boy nods. “And lean in slowly.”

Loki moves in, slowly like his brother had said, and lips parted. He closes his eyes at the last second and presses his mouth up against Thor’s. He stays like that for a few moments, causing Thor to chuckle lightly and pull away. 

“S-Stop laughing at me!” Loki crosses his arms, face turning bright red. 

Thor grins and pulls the boy’s arms down. “Okay I’m sorry. It wasn’t bad, but you need to move your lips. And tilt your head a bit to the right, like this.” Thor leans in, both tilting their heads and presses his mouth back against Loki’s, slotting his bottom lip between both of the boy’s. The blond begins to move his lips against his brother’s, slowly, sensually. He pulls away about an inch. “Kiss me back. Show me you know how to do it.” He mumbles and presses their mouths together again. 

It takes Loki a second to respond, but he presses back with equal force, surprising his brother on how fast he was learning. The elder of the two pulls away again, and smiles. “Good job, brother. Now, to make it a little more intimate, you wanna place your hands somewhere instead of leaving them hanging at your sides. Either her cheeks, or around her waist. Just a way to make it a little less awkward.” Thor cups the boy’s cheek, and Loki hesitantly places his hands on his sides. They both lean in again, connecting their lips and falling into a rhythm. 

Loki gasps when Thor slides his tongue into his mouth, prodding lightly. Thor pulls away and Loki chases his lips. “That’s french kissing.” Thor says. “An even more intimate way of kissing. That’s a way to show her you’re experienced and know what you’re doing.” 

“D-Do that again.” The boy whispers. Thor laughs, but obliges. He wastes no time in slipping his tongue back into his brother’s mouth, and licking his tongue. Loki releases a noise in the back of his throat, akin to a moan, and begins to mimic his brother’s movements. Loki feels a jolt of arousal shoot through him as his brother lightly nibbles on his lip, and soothes it with a wet lick of his tongue. 

The boy doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he gets up on his knees and leans in closer, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. Thor’s hand slides down from Loki’s cheek and rests on his hip, pulling him in closer. Loki moans loudly and crawls onto his brother’s lap, making this kiss turn downright sinful. He grinds his ass down against his brother’s crotch and gasps when he feels a large bulge underneath him. 

Thor snaps out of it and pushes the boy away lightly, eyes glazed over and panting. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “Fuck. Um that was—sorry. I-I didn’t mean for this to go so far.” Loki looks down at the large bulge in his brother’s pants. Thor follows his eyes and winces. “That-That’s not what it looks like. It’s just because I haven’t kissed anyone in a while. N-Not because of you, Loki.” 

The boy doesn’t move off Thor’s lap, only leans back in to kiss him again. Thor shakes his head and pulls back again. “L-Loki we can-“ Loki shushes him with a finger to his lips.

“It’s okay.” He whispers and smashes their lips back together. Thor doesn’t make a move to push him off, so the boy grinds down against him, emitting a moan from the elder. “C’mon, Thor. Show me what you got.” Loki mumbles against his lips.

Thor growls and grips both of the boy’s hips tightly, pulling him down against his erection, rocking him back and forth. Loki moans, cock throbbing in the confines of his tight pants, and sucks on his brother’s tongue. Thor’s self-restraint jumps out of the window and he pushes the boy back against the bed, and crawls between his legs, reconnecting their lips. The two moan loudly as their hard cocks rub against each other, so warm it feels like they’re not separated by layers of clothing. 

Thor doesn’t even care anymore about how fucked up this is, only cares about chasing his orgasm. He grinds down roughly against the boy, twitching as the teen releases the prettiest moans, indicating he’s close. Soon enough, Loki shoots sticky, warm cum into his pants, crying out into the blond’s mouth. Thor follows not long after, a huge damp spot forming on the front of his jeans. He’s never cum so hard before. 

Thor collapses on top of the boy, both out of breath and grinning. “Holy shit.” Loki whispers. 

Thor nods in agreement. “Yeah.”


End file.
